Solar cell modules installed on a roof of a building or on the ground are generally supported by and fixed to a stand. The stand may have long metal shaped members for supporting the solar cell modules at their back surface sides (hereinafter, referred to as “rail members”), support legs supporting these rail members from the installation surface, and fixtures for fixing the solar cell modules to the rail members. One example of such a stand is described in PTL 1. In the stand disclosed in PTL 1, a plurality of lip channel-shaped rail members extending in a direction perpendicular to the slanted direction of the roof are arranged at equal intervals along the slanted direction and are fixed to support legs (mounting fittings) fixed to the roof. Further, solar cell modules are fixed to the rail members by fixtures (fastening plate members).